The Princess Creep-Over/Transcript (Half-hour Special)
Synopsis When Lola, Roxanne, Chinah, Jackie, and Claudette engage in a sleepover with Lexi (Lola's reflection brought to life by Lisa) after trick-or-treating on Halloween, Lexi(Lola's reflection brought to life by Lisa) tells a scary story. Soon after, she hires 1 of the siblings to prank the rest into thinking the creature is real, and they begin running for their lives. Intro: Halloween Aftermath 6:00 P.M (The episode begins with a far shot of the loud house on Halloween night. Lola, Roxanne, Chinah, Jackie, and Claudette enter.) Chinah: *comes in dressed as an angel* Wow, trick-or-treating was fun! Claudette: *comes in dressed as the Eiffel Tower* I know, right? We got scared a lot. Jackie: *comes in dressed as an acrobat* And we got tons of candy. Roxanne: *comes in dressed as a spider* Sorry your mom didn't let you do the multi-costume thing this year, Lola. Lola:*comes in dressed as a black cat* That's okay. We still scored big-time. Roxanne: Yeah. Lola: Anyway, seeing how it's a Friday and all, I figured we have a sleepover. Claudette: Ooh, sleepover? What kind? Lola: One with... *looks around* the c-word. *holds up a bar of chocolate* Roxanne: *smirks* Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (everyone else smirks before I pause the episode) Me: This is not sponsored by Nickelodeon in any way. (I resume the episode) (Lola knocks on Lynn Sr.'s door and he opens it) Lola: Hey, daddy. Do you want some chocolate? Lynn Sr.: Did you say chocolate? Roxanne: Yep. With or without nuts? Lynn Sr.: Chocolate?! CHOCOLAAAAATE!! CHOCOLAAAAATE!! CHOCOLAAAAATE!! (Lola closes the door and they all laugh. Suddenly, he slams the door open angrily.) Lynn Sr.: CHOCOLAAAAATE!! CHOCOLAAAAATE!! (Concerned, the girls run away while Lynn Sr. is chasing them.) CHOCOLAAAAATE!! Lola: *throws chocolate* Here. (Lynn Sr. quickly grabs the chocolate and runs around until he looks down. It's revealed the Lola is purring and nuzzling on his leg.) Lynn Sr.: Aww. *goes back in his room* Lola: So, are you down? (the rest agree) Roxanne: Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like 3 years ago. (flashback to 3 years ago with the girls clinging together in a corner) Girls: AHHHHHHHHH!! MUMMY!! (it turns out to be Lana, in stilts, dressed as a mummy) "Mummy": Giiirls. *thoughts* I thought these stilts would be harder to use. (back to the present) Roxanne: Or 2 years ago. (flashback to 2 years ago) Girls: AHHHHHHHHH!! GHOST!! (it turns out to be a bed-sheet costume) "Ghost": *as Luan making a spooky voice* Giiirrls. *thoughts* Ugh, this bed-sheet is clingy. (back to the present) Roxanne: Or last year. (flashback to last year) Girls: AHHHHHHHHH!! WITCH!! (it turns out to be Luna in a witch's outfit) Luna: You're trapped, kiddies!! *cackles like a witch before talking in thoughts* Huh, I'm kinda digging this. (back to the present) Chinah: Why do we always fall for that? Lola: Because you never know when one of them could be real. Roxanne: Oh, gotta go. I gotta help my mom with something. Chinah: Me too. Jackie: Bye. Claudette: see you in an hour. (they leave) Lola: Alright, time to get ready. (Lola then sees a red dot and, because she's dressed as a cat, chases it throughout the hallway.) Reflection of Happiness (It turns out that Lisa was using the laser pointer to lure Lola in the room.) Lisa: *dressed as Albert Einstein* Excuse me third youngest sibling, I'm gonna need you to test my latest invention to- Lola? (Lola continues to chase the dot until Lisa hands her a mirror.) Just tell me if you notice anything with the mirror image, street name:reflection. *leaves* Lola: Ah, my beautiful reflection. *makes a few poses* Well, that's that. (She starts walking away, but strangely, her reflection stays in the mirror. She pauses at a glimpse of this and turns around, but the reflection sees this and hides out of sight. Lola approaches the mirror again and makes strange movements before shrugging and leaving. However, like before, the reflection stays put, but this time, it jumps out of the mirror and hides behind it as Lola turns around. Confused, she goes in front of the mirror and thinks. As she does so, the reflection appears from behind them mirror, watching her and winks at the viewer.) Reflection: Meow. (Hearing this, Lola turns around, but again, the reflection hides. She then starts to get a little freaked out.) Lola: What the- (The reflection pops out before Lola begins circling the mirror. Seeing this, it jumps back into the mirror before being seen. After Lola arrives at her starting point, the reflection giggles.) Reflection: Psst. (The reflection goes back behind the mirror as Lola turns around, getting even more scared.) Lola: Uhh, hello?!! (The reflection's tail pops out wiggling with a note that says "pull me." Seeing this, Lola pulls on it, and the reflection slowly pops out.) Lola: *gasps* Are you my reflection?!! Reflection: Please, call me Lexi. Lola: Ok, Lexi. Lexi: We better get ready for the sleepover. Lola: *suspicious* Hey, how do you know about that? Lexi: I'm your reflection. I know everything, like you being allergic to glitter. (Lola cringes before another red dot is seen. They both chase it again laughing.) ONE HOUR LATER The Sleepover Starts (There's a knock at the door, and Lola and Roxanne go to answer it. Their friends are there, with everyone still in their costumes- this will be important later.) Roxanne: Hey, guys. Claudette: Why are there two of you? Lola and Lexi: I'm Lexi/Lola. Chanah: So, who's Lola? (the one with the cat eye points to the one without it) Jackie: Oh. *gasps* You made a pillow fort? Lexi and Lola: Yep. Roxanne: WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!! (the girls jump into the pillow fort, which is bigger on the inside) Cluadette: How is this even possible? Lexi: Lisa made it. Lola: So, what should we do first? Roxanne: I could go for a drink. *gets handed hot chocolate* Ooh. *takes a sip* Lexi: Mommy made it. ???: You girls are having fun, aren't you? Chinah: Who said that? *looks at the window* (The voice is revealed to be Lori as a vampire, who hisses at Chinah, making her scream.) Lori: *in a weird vampire accent* Gotcha! Chinah: Heh, heh. Yeah. Lori: What's wrong, afraid of vampire- *nuzzling is heard* What the- (it turns out that Lexi's purring and nuzzling on Lori's leg) Aww... *leaves* Lola: Anyway, on with the sleepover! (A 90-second montage is played with the girls doing things like painting their nails, watching TV, and playing board games.) TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER Rita: Okay, time to go to sleep. Girls: We know! Claudette: That was a fun Monopoly game. Chinah: I still can't believe that I was the first one to get bankrupt, and Lola wasn't a sore loser. Jackie: Uh, that was Lexi. Chinah: Which one is that again? Roxanne: *whispering* It's the one with the cat eye. Lexi: I'm a good sport, unlike *points to Lola* this diva here. Lola: Hey, I'm trying to work on that! Roxanne: Well, are we going to sleep? Lexi: Yeah, you can do that if you don't want him to get you. Chinah: Oh, I sense a scary story coming up. (the girls gather around Lexi) Lexi: Have you watched the show Creeped Out? Roxanne: Oh, yeah. I watch it all the time. (I pause the episode) Me: I'm not sponsored by Netflix, either. *resumes the episode* Lexi: Well, this house is known to the most ruthless creature of the show... *slow-motion* Kindlesticks. (the rest of the girls gasp) Lola: You don't mean the one with the red eyes, do you? Jackie: Come on, get the story right. He only attacks meanies. Lexi: He used to, over time he's evolved. (Lexi shines a flashlight) The Story Lexi: *using shadow puppets* One night, there was a sleepover-*makes the pillow fort* just like this one- with 5 little girls, *makes the rest of the girls* just like you. (the camera cuts to inside of the story) Story Lola: I know, right? Brittney's tacky earrings and stupid makeup deserved to be rejected. Story Roxanne: And don't get me started on Miley. She's all like *mimicking Miley Cyrus* I'm feeling a wrecking ball! Story Chinah: And her being naked?!! Story Claudette: That was just cringe. Story Jackie: That wrecking ball was awesome, though. Story Chinah: Miley's not awesome. Story Jackie: I meant the bigger one. You know, *camera pans out* the one she was sitting on naked? Story Lola: Yeah, I wasn't expecting that. (A leg appears before the camera cuts back inside the fort.) What was that? (the door is opened) Story Claudette: I don't wanna look. *turns around and sees Kindlesticks* I LOOKED!! (the rest look behind them and cling together) Story Jackie: W-Who are you? Kindlesticks: I'm Kindlesticks. I'm a friend to all nice children. But don't be mean, or I'll have to- *close up* pLaY wItH yOu. *tilts head* (Suddenly, another spirit goes inside Kindlesticks' body. He then struggles before turning evil.) Kindlesticks: RUN, SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE...*evil* iTs pLaYtImE... Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *camera zooms in on Lola's mouth* (back to reality) Lexi: To this day, he wanders *makes the Loud House* this house during sleepovers. They say *makes Kindlesticks walking* he roams around the house, breathing, *camera cuts to the girls shivering* waiting for more victims to prey on. (Lexi makes breathing noises to scare the rest of the girls* They say that sometimes, he's invisible. But he IS here, and you can still see his glowing red eyes staring into your soul. (the girls are still shivering) C'mon, it's just a story. Anyone want more s'mores? (Lexi gets s'mores before knocking on Lincoln's door. He opens it.) Lincoln: Hey, Lexi. Saw you in Lisa's room. Lexi: Yeah, I'm gonna need a favor. Sticking To The Plan (Get it? Eh? Okay, I'll Stop...) (Lexi returns to the pillow fort) Lexi: Well, good night. *goes to sleep (or is she?)* Lola: Do you think that story was real? Chinah: Of course not. It's just a prank, like every other sleepover. Jackie: Well, you never know when one of the might be real. (Meanwhile behind the couch, Lincoln is sneaking around. The camera cuts back inside before a sound is heard, as if a serial killer was breathing.) Roxanne: What was that? Claudette: I think Kindlesticks is coming. Chinah: Don't be ridiculous. Roxanne: Then what's *points* THAT?!! (a shadow is seen behind the blankets) Lola: Claudette, I think you might have a point. ???: HeY gIrLs... Chinah: Yeah, I'm starting to think Kindlesticks is coming. (the shadow is closer to fort) ???: cOmE pLaY wItH mE... (the girls whimper before the shadow is just outside the pillow fort) ???: bEfOrE I gEt LoNeLy... (The camera cuts outside the fort, where the shadow is revealed to be Lincoln's. While the girls are talking, Lincoln takes out a voice changer and starts turning the knob.) Chinah: What am I saying? Kindlestick's just fake, *timid* right? (The knob on the voice changer is pointing to a demon. Lincoln then hides behind the door.) Lincoln: *into the voice changer, with a demon voice* WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAKE?!! *kicks the door open* Lola, Roxanne, Jackie, Chinah, and Claudette: AHHHHHHHHH! end of part 1 The Chase Is On part 2 (the episode picks up where it left off) Lola, Roxanne, Jackie, Chinah, and Claudette: AHHHHHHHHH! KINDLESTICKS!! (Lincoln hides behind the fort while the girls run around screaming. They then hide under the couch where it'd completely dark; We see them by the lights of their eyes, in which four of the pairs are shown shivering.) Roxanne: *whispering* Don't worry, guys. We're safe in here. (creaking is heard, which makes the girls jump) Lola: What was that? Chinah: Maybe it's Kindlesticks. "Kindlesticks:" tHaT's RiGht. *laughs* Girls: AHHHHHHHHH! (The girls jump out from under the couch and run to the basement. Seeing this, Lincoln crawl into the air vent. The camera cuts into the basement.) Jackie: *timid* Is he gone? Claudette: I have to take a look. *looks in the keyhole with Jackie* (Lola, Roxane, and Chinah huddle) Lola: *trembling* Guys, I'm freaking out here. Roxanne: Don't worry. We'll get through this. Chinah: How? There's a freaking demon chasing us so he can "play with us." Lola: Not to mention that he can turn invisible. Roxanne: Well, Lexi said he only comes during sleepovers. That means we'll have to outlast him through the rest of the night. Lola: And how are we gonna do that? Roxanne: *pauses* Well, you got me there. (At this moment, Lincoln comes out from the air vent and hides behind some boxes. He pulls out invisible spray.) Lincoln: *close-up on the spray* Thank you Lisa. *makes himself invisible;we can still see him without color* Lola: *hears the spray* What was that?!! (Lola, Roxanne, and Chinah look around. Not wanting to get caught, Lincoln opens the window and wind is heard.) Roxanne: *sighs* Just the wind. (Lincoln stealthily creeps up closer until he's hiding behind boxes directly behind the girls. Meanwhile, Claudette and Jackie are finished looking through the keyhole.) Claudette: All clear. (Lincoln grabs Roxanne by one of her spider arms-See? I told you it would be important.- and pulls her closer to him.) Roxanne: AHH!! HE'S GOT ME!! KINDLESTICKS'S GOT ME!! (The rest pull Roxanne out of Lincoln's grip and run out of the basement. As they do so, Claudette closes the door.) Lola: What was that you were saying about "surviving" the night? Roxanne: Well, we can. *sees the others looking at something in fear* What? *a shadow appears* AHH! (The shadow is revealed to be Lincoln's while the song "Yakety Sax" plays.) Lincoln: Let's do this. *pulls some rope* (The rope opens all of the doors before a 30-scond Scooby-Doo style chase scene starts; The girls enter the twins' room before Lincoln follows suit. The girls then exit Lori and Leni's room and go back in to the twins' room before Lincoln goes from Lynn and Lucy's room down the stairs. This is where the confusion begins; Lola amd Roxanne go from Luna and Luan's room to Lisa and Lily's room while Jackie and Claudette go from the stairs to Luna and Luan's room. Chinah then goes from Lynn and Lucy's room to Lori and Leni's before Lincoln goes from Lisa and Lily's room down the stairs. After, all the girls are in different rooms, with Roxanne in Lisa and Lily's room, Lola in the twins' room, Claudette in Lori and Leni's room, Jackie in Luna and Luan's room, and Chinah in Lynn and Lucy's room. They see Lincoln's shadow coming up the stairs and retreat back to each of the rooms they're in. Lincoln stops in the middle of the hallway and looks around for 3 seconds before going into Lisa and Lily's room. The girls also do this before everybody realizes they're in the same room. Lincoln chases the girls to Luna and Luan's room and comes out from the twins' room into Lisa and Lily's room. As the girls, then come back out of the stairs, Lincoln once again grabs Roxanne by one of her spider arms. As the girls attempt to pull her out once again, Lincoln grabs Lola by her tail. The rest pull them out before Lincoln's shadow is once again seen. Lola and Roxanne go back to the twins' room before the rest of the girls do the same.) Seeing Black (the girls stop to rest before Lincoln bangs on the door) Lincoln: oPeN uP. dOn'T yOu wAnNa pLaY wItH mE? Chinah: Maybe if we wait in here, he'll go away. Jackie: Yeah, if he doesn't wait like a stupid weirdo. Lincoln: *demonic voice* I HEARD THAT!! (The door opens and Lola quickly closes it again. She boards the door up while thebrest hand her more stuff to barricade it.)